


My Bucky

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Always wear a cup, Bucky Barnes Feels, Child kisses, Crushes, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Poor boys need hugs, Reader-Insert, Some Swearing, Sparring, Toddler Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You've been de-aged on a mission. Being a toddler, you show Bucky how you feel about him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	My Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> There's no under age sexy time stuff. Background: you have a crush on Bucky, but haven't acted on it because you don't want him to hate you. When you're de-aged to a toddler, the restraints you have as an adult are gone and you can kiss, hug, play with Bucky's hair all you want.

"Shh, shh, sweetheart," Natasha murmured as she gently combed her fingers through your hair. You  
pressed your face into her neck and held her tighter. She carried you down the corridor, hoping to  
come across someone, anyone, she could pass you off to. Not that she disliked you, but you were  
nearly strangling her.

"Nat! FRIDAY said you needed me?"

Nat blew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Thank God." She tipped her face down. "Look, it's Bucky."

You whipped to attention. Your eyes lit up when you saw him approaching. "DOWN. DOWN!" You squirmed  
and felt Nat place you on the floor. You scampered toward Bucky, the over-sized t-shirt flapping  
around your ankles and threatening to trip you at every step. "BUCKYBUCKYBUCKYBUCKYBUCKYBUCKY!"

He squatted down and caught your barreling form, scooping you up. "Hey, doll." You peppered his  
stubbled jaw with kisses. He exchanged a look with the woman.

"She got hit with a de-aging shot. Only grazed her shoulder. Bruce thinks it affected her more  
because she's a natural mutant."

"My Bucky," you cooed, patting a cheek. 

Nat bit back a smirk. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

Bucky frowned. "No." An elegant eyebrow shot up. "I'm serious! Nothin' going on between me and her."

"You know she has a crush on you, right?"

"Yeah, I mean" he adjusted you against his hip as you happily twisted his hair. "I got the vibe, but  
I didn't know if I should make a move or wait for her. These days I can't tell anymore."

"Well, you two have fun." Nat patted Bucky's shoulder and pressed a kiss in your hair. "Be good for  
Bucky, okay."

"Yah, okay," you chirped. You focused on his hair, ignoring Nat as she walked away. Bucky huffed.   
What the hell was he supposed to do with you? He headed to the communal kitchen. It was empty of  
people. Bucky was on his own.

"Doll, do you want a snack?"

His voice caught your attention. You gazed at him for a few moments, then giggled. Your little hands  
tucked his hair behind his ears before settling on his cheeks. "Pretty Bucky. My Bucky." You simply  
looked at him and sighed. "Yah, maybe a apple."

"I can do that." He sat you on the counter, then helped you find the right apple from the fruit  
bowl. He held it asking, "Do you want me to slice it up?"

You rolled your eyes and huffed in exasperation. "No. I'm a big girl. I can eat it wif out help."  
He offered the fruit and you accepted it. Both hands grasping it, you began to eat it with tiny  
bites. "Is good. Wanna bite?" 

Bucky smiled. "Nah, doll. I'm good." He turned as he heard footsteps, finding Steve rounding the  
doorway. "I know. Gym time. Somethin' came up."

"So I see." Steve looked at you, so you offered your apple. He shook his head and you shrugged.  
"Hey, how about you come down and watch me and Bucky? You can bring your apple." Steve knew how to  
get you agreeable.

"Yah, yah!" You made grabby hands and Bucky lifted you up. You leaned into him as you munched your  
snack, not caring about dribbling the sticky juice in his hair. 

When the boys reached the gym, they settled you in a safe area where you were out of the way, but  
they could still keep eyes on you. They started with simple kicks, punches, and blocks, the speed  
and strength intensifying as they progressed. Soon enough they were fighting for real, only holding  
back enough to not cause serious injury, Bucky especially. 

Steve managed to get in a solid blow and knocked Bucky on his ass. Your eyes widened and you dropped  
the small bit of apple remaining. You bolted over to them. You stood between Steve and Bucky and  
shook a tiny fist. "NO. HURT. BUCKY!" you screamed before rushing in and punching Steve with all  
your might.

Right. In. The. Tchotchkes.

Steve gasped and cupped his groin, then fell to his knees. After a moment of shock, Bucky cackled.  
"not funny" Steve groaned, his voice slightly higher-pitched than normal.

"The hell it ain't!" Bucky kept laughing as he lay on his back with knees bent.

"My Bucky okay?" you asked timidly, chewing a lip.

"I'm fine, doll." He sat up and held his arms open. "C'mere!"

"YAY!" You raced over and, at the last second, launched yourself into his arms. A grin plastered  
across your face when he caught you, not realizing where your feet hit.

Bucky's eyes went round and the sound of a strangled cat escaped his lips. "oh god"

**Author's Note:**

> Tchotchkes, or chotskies, are trinkets or baubles. In this case, it refers to Steve's balls.


End file.
